Blue Love
by Zzen San
Summary: Memberikan seluruh dirimu untuk hidup seseorang, dan memberikan hidupmu hanya untuk satu orang. YukioRin, Incest, Family, Mature Content.


**Blue Love**

Ao No Exorcist

.: Blue Exorcist :.

_Yukio Okumura X Rin Okumura_

.

.

Di dedikasikan untuk diriku sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima-" jam menunjukan pukul Sebelas malam saat Yukio, 18tahun, pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia bukanlah murid, tapi saat ini dia menjadi guru di sekolah sihir di kota tempat dia dan kakaknya melarikan diri dari serangan iblis yang menghancurkan gerejanya.<p>

Ia memasuki ruang kamarnya, dengan dua bed single yang terpisah. Seekor kucing hitam sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang milik kakaknya. Tapi kemana tuan dari kucing kecil bernama Kuro itu?

"Kamu sudah pulang ya? Aku sedang menghangatkan makanan untukmu." suara Rin terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Ah, baiklah. Tidurlah kembali biar ku urus makanku sendiri." Yukio mendekati kakak kembarnya yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Baiklah-" wajah mengantuk dengan manis itu menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tak gatal.

"Oyasumi." sebuah kecupan di bibir Rin begitu lembut dan hangat. Yukio membelai lembut dahi Rin yang terasa sedikit hangat kemudian berlalu melintasi kakaknya yang kembali ke ranjangnya dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba ia sedikit kaget menyadari sesuatu

"Eh? Yukio kun, nyium aku ya? Tau ah aku ngantuk banget." gumamnya dan kembali bersembunyi ke dalam selimutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou!" suara penuh semangat dengan wajah sumringah Rin yang ceria seperti biasanya. Ia memasuki sekolah yang baru beberapa hari ia masuki saat ini dengan ceria.

"Ohay-" suara Rin terhenti, bibirnya terkatup. Ia melihat Shiemi yang sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Yukio. Mereka terlihat lebih akrab dan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Ia berfikir untuk menghindari mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, apakah ingatannya tak bermasalah dengan kecupan Yukio kemarin malam.

"Yo! Rin chan!" setengah melompat seorang wanita mengangetkannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Ashura san!" dengan nada tinggi Rin masih merasa tak nyaman setelah di kagetkan seperti itu.

"Maaf-maaf ya Rin chan! Ara-ara aku tau apa yang sedang kau perhatikan." wajah Ashura sedikit menggoda melihat Rin yang nampak sedang berfikir di kursi dekat taman sekolah.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat cocok!" Ashura setengah berbisik, Rin memandang serius pada wanita dengan pakaian minim dan memerkan perut langsingnya itu.

"Si- siapa maksudmu?!" Rin semakin kesal, karena Ashura seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Dia, Shemi chan dan Yukio kun hihihi!" Ashura semakin semangat menggoda remaja delapan belas tahun yang nampak semakin kesal karena mendengar pernyataan Ashura.

"Lihatlah! Mereka, satu sama lain. Shiemi yang lebih kecil dari Yukio kun sangat manis ya." Ashura tertawa menggoda Rin yang menatapnya kesal.

"Aku juga lebih kecil dari Yukio kun!" Rin melipat kedua tangannya, ia membuang mukanya seperti berusaha mengabaikan gadis berambut gradasi kemerahan itu.

"Shiemi manis sekali." lanjutnya menggoda Rin yang berhasil di buatnya kesal.

"Aku juga lebih manis!" tukas Rin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tapi Yukio sepertinya lebih menyayangi Shiemi chan."

"Ack-" Rin semakin kesal, tiba-tiba ucapan Ashura jadi terus terngiang di benak Rin. Remaja itu semakin kesal sementara wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda murid di sekolahnya seperti itu. Rin bergegas meninggalkan Ashura yang masih terkekeh menertawai Rin yang nampak kesal.

.

.

Setengah berlari dengan nafas tersengal, Rin menyusuri koridor sekolah. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang belum ia dapatkan. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya ia melihat Yukio di perpustakaan sekolah.

Pria tinggi dengan kacamata yang membingkai bolamata hitam dengan wajah tenangnya itu nampak memegang buku. Di sampingnya gadis dengan rambut blonde dan wajah manis turut membaca buku yang sama.

"Yukio!" seruan Rin sedikit mengagetkan keduanya. Yukio dan Shiemi memandang lekat pada Rin yang tersengal-sengal seperti di kejar sesuatu.

"Rin chan?" Shiemi terheran melihat Rin yang terlihat tergesa itu.

"Yukio! Aku dan Shiemi chan! Mana yang lebih kau pilih?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil tipis Rin. Yukio memandang penuh kebingungan dan berusaha tenang. Mendapat pertanyaan aneh semacam itu tentu saja Yukio kaget bukan main, namun ia masih bisa terlihat setenang itu.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu! Sudah jelas aku memilih Shiemi." Yukio sedikit tersenyum menatap mengejek pada kakak kembarnya itu. Sepertinya, Ashura san berhasil mengerjai Rin saat ini. Remaja itu hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun mendapat jawaban semenyebalkan itu dari adiknya.

Yukio memandang Shiemi yang mengerti itu hanyalah gurauannya. Tapi sepertinya Rin benar-benar menganggap itu serius.

.

.

.

Hari ini Rin nampak murung, ia merasa kesal pada Ashura yang mengerjainya dan Yukio. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun. Dalam perjalanan pulang Rin memutuskan membeli Ice Cream di sebuah swalayan dekat rumahnya.

"Kenapa gak langsung pulang?" suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu terdengar. Yukio ternyata hari ini pulang lebih awal dan mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang. Rin memandang datar pada adiknya itu, ia berusaha bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Tapi dengan cepat Yukio menyadari gerak-gerik aneh Rin yang tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukio berjalan lebih cepat seperti menghalangi langkah Rin.

"Apa? Gak apa-apa, minggir!" Rin menghindari remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia masih menikmati ice creamnya sampai pejalanan mereka mendekati rumah.

"Kok gitu? Nii san marah padaku?" Yukio memandang pada rambut hitam dan leher jenjang dengan kulit putihnya itu.

"Gak! Ku bilang gak apa-apa! Huh-" Rin berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Yukio yang mengganggunya.

Langkah mereka berdampingan hingga di depan rumah mereka. Yukio masih memandangi kakaknya yang nampak kesal padanya, apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini?

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi?" Yukio menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cepat memojokan Rin ke dekat telepon dan meja ruang tamu. Kedua tangannya memalangi Rin yang menoleh saja sulit. Tangannya masih menggenggam ice creamnya yang belum habis mulai meleleh cepat ke jarinya.

"Ugh! Kamu apaan sih? Aku gak kenapa-kenapa." Rin bersemu, wajah mereka saling bertemu. Entah sejak kapan Yukio sudah nampak begitu dewasa, Rin semakin tak percaya diri membalas tatapan tenang remaja dengan titik hitam yang familiar di bawah matanya. Aroma parfum lembut segar Yukio tercium samar, Rin membuang arah pandangannya seperti akan meleleh jika Yukio memandangnya sedekat ini.

"Ingin melakukan itu?" Yukio meniup perlahan telinga Rin yang tiba-tiba membuatnya semakin merona. Matanya mengerjap tak bisa membalas tatap tenang yang begitu menghanyutkannya.

"Ahh-" desahannya perlahan terdengar samar.

"Ice creamnya-" lelehan dingin itu menuruni lengan Rin perlahan membuatnya sedikit dingin. Yukio seperti tak mempedulikan itu. Begitu cepat ia melumat bibir tipis dingin yang baru saja mengulum ice cream rasa melon kesukaannya.

"Segar sekali!" Yukio tersenyum tipis begitu sexy dan melepas dasi dan kancing mantelnya perlahan.

"Apa yang ini juga harus di jilat!?" Yukio dengan cepat menarik lengan Rin.

"Ach! Yuki-" Rin kaget ketika Yukio menjilat pucuk jemarinya yang kedinginan dan membersihkan lelehan eskrim kehijauan itu dengan lidahnya.

"Kau marah? Jika Ice Cream mu ku makan? Baiklah akan ku kembalikan!" Yukio menjulurkan lidah merah mudanya dan menjilati bibir manis tipis mungil Rin tak bergerak tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukan 'itu' di sini." Yukio menjegal melebarkan kedua kaki Rin tepat ke arah pangkal pahanya. Sesuatu yang mengganjal mengeras di sana, ia berhasil menggoda kakaknya sekarang.

"Di sini? Tapi-" Rin bersemu kala Yukio melepaskan kancing kemejanya, Rin menggenggam lengan besar Yukio yang menjamah dadanya dan sangat lembut dengan belaian perlahan darinya.

"Ahngg nghhh Yuuki-"

"Hmm? Bukankah nii chan sudah menyetujuinya?" bisik perlahan Yukio membuat desahan Rin semakin memburu bersama debaran dadanya yang bergemuruh memenuhi benaknya.

"Lihatlah! Mereka mengeras kemerahan-" Yukio menatap menggoda membuat Rin semakin tak berdaya. Memainkan puting kakaknya merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Yukio.

"Ah- itu karena kamu menyentuh mereka Yuki- Achh-" Rin menjatuhkan gagang Ice Creamnya dan memegang rambut Yukio yang berada di dadanya memainkan lidahnya dengan ahli dan menjalari tubuh pucat kakaknya.

"Apa? Jadi kau ingin aku mengentikannya?" Yukio melepas sabuk Rin yang hanya menahan pundak adiknya. Yukio sangat berhasrat sore ini, tidak seperti biasanya. "Hmmppphh-" Rin menahan erangannya ketika adiknya menelusupkan jemari jenjang itu pada balik celananya. Matanya nanar sayu menatap dengan wajah merona manis membuat siapapun semakin senang melihatnya.

"Lihatlah, yang bawah juga mengeras." Yukio melahap ujung tumpul yang mulai basah dengan aroma khas yang sudah familiar baginya.

"Yuki- Yukio jangan di sini?" Rin menahan kepala Yukio yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Remaja itu bangkit dan mendekati wajah Rin yang bersemu sejak tadi.

"Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku?" Yukio mengangkat satu kaki Rin dengan cepat. Membuat tubuh Rin bersandar pada dinding coklat ruang utama, Rin kesulitan menjaga keseimbangannya sekarang.

Yukio melepas kacamatanya yang mulai terasa mengganggu. Hujaman mata tegas itu kini menusuk hati kakaknya yang semakin lemah dengan sifat adiknya yang menggagahinya saat ini.

"Achh- Yukio- pelan-pelan!" Memasukan jemarinya dengan sedikit kasar membuat Rin menangis menahan sakit di antara kedua kakinya yang meregang.

"Sakit- Yuki-" Rin mencoba menahan lengan besar yang tergapai jarinya. "Kau tidak kesakitan! Kau menikmatinya kan? Nii san?" Yukio semakin dalam memasuki tubuh ringkih pucat yang bergetar di hadapannya saat ia menggerakan jemarinya di dalam.

"Hmpphh- Yuuki! Aku dan Shiemi chan." Suata Rin terbata-bata membuat Yukio menghentikan aktifitasnya saat ini.

"Siapa yang lebih manis?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap sayu pada iris hitam jernih yang menatapnya. Yukio hanya tersenyum, jadi ini yang membuat Rin jadi sedikit berbeda hari ini.

"Tentu saja Shiemi chan-" Yukio tersenyum menggoda Rin yang menatapnya sedikit nanar dengan leleh airmata yang membasahi wajahnya sejak tadi bersama keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

"Tapi, kau sangat manis saat sedang seperti ini. Nii san!" Yukio tersenyum menatap lekat kedalam mata Rin. Wajahnya merah merona mendapat ucapan semacam itu dari adik yang di cintainya.

"Jadi, jangan tunjukan sisi ini pada siapapun kecuali aku-" Yukio melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rin menatap tenang, ia seperti bingung bagaimana membalas kata-kata Yukio yang begitu menggodanya saat ini.

"Lalu? Aku dan Shiemi chan! Siapa yang lebih kau pilih!?" Rin tak memandang ke arah wajah Yukio lagi, ia tak bisa menerima tatapan yang begitu melumpuhkannya setiap ia memandangnya. "Hehe-" Yukio hanya tersenyum mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Rin yang sedang resah sejak tadi. Ia jadi semakin ingin menggoda kakaknya yang tak berdaya saat ini.

"Jika nii san memberikan seluruh hidupmu untukku. Aku akan memilih memberikan seluruh diriku untuk hidupmu! Apakah Nii chan menyukaiku?" Rin dengan cepat menatap wajah yang tersenyum begitu hangat padanya saat ini. Seperti kehilangan kata-kata apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Itu membuatnya tak bisa berfikir apapun lagi.

"Hhmmphh- Aku sangat- menyukai mu." perlahan ia merangkul tengkuk Yukio yang berdiri memegangi tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir yang memainkan tubuhnya sejak tadi.

"Yuki- tanganmu, berhenti bergerak!" Rin memandang ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah tak mengenakan apapun kecuali kemeja berantakan yang di kenakannya dengan kancing yang sudah terbuka.

"Maaf! Kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku berhenti lagi ya-" Yukio menggerakan jemarinya lebih dalam, menariknya keluar hingga suara decak air yang di buatnya terdengar lebih kencang memenuhi ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua bercumbu di sana.

Rin menggeliat, ia tak bisa melawan lagi. Ia hampir jatuh dengan bersandar pada dinding coklat yang mulai basah karena keringatnya. Yukio tak menghentikan perbuatannya, ia semakin tinggi menaikan satu kaki Rin yang ada di tangannya.

"Nii chan! Bisakah aku memasukimu?"

Rin tak bersuara ia hanya memandang wajah tenang adiknya yang menunggu jawabannya. Rin berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ia berontak dan membuat Yukio melepaskannya. Rin menatap sayu ke arah adiknya yang tak bergeming. Ia meletakan wajahnya ke bahu Yukio yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menatap penuh sayang dan perasaan manisnya saat ini. Ia merangsek turun membuat Yukio sedikit kaget, ia melepaskan celana Yukio dan membuka resleting celananya dengan giginya. Wajahnya yang begitu menggoda Yukio untuk kembali membully-nya.

"Tolong- Masuki aku Yuki-" ujung bibirnya menyentuh batang mengeras yang ada di hadapannya. Itu membuat Yukio hampir menggila mendapat godaan semanis ini. Sangat cepat dan tanpa basa basi, ia menarik tubuh Rin dan membungkukannya ke arah meja telepon. Ia membuka kaki Rin agar lebih leluasa mengarahkan kejantanannya. Perlahan berusaha melesakan, tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Nii san! Tenanglah, relaks lah sedikit. Jika kau seketat ini, aku sulit masuk-" Yukio mendorong miliknya sekali lagi agar menjangkau lebih dalam.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu bisa setenag ini saat melakukan - Ach Yukii..." Rin merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat mendobrak bagian terdalam dirinya. Yukio nampak bersusah payah. Ia memejamkan matanya, rasa nikmat menjalari tubuhnya saat ini.

_'Apa dia baru saja keluar?'_

"Aku gak tenang sama sekali Nii chan-" gumamnya, Rin menoleh ke belakang memandang wajah yang nampak kacau itu.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon berdering kencang membuat Rin kaget karena deringnya tepat ke telinganya. Ia memandang Yukio yang masih menikmati ejakulasinya di dalam Rin.

"Okumura desu-" Rin mengangkat telepon itu, yang rupanya dari Ashura san.

"Besok? Baiklah aku akan menyampaikannya pada Yuki- Hyaahhh." Rin setengah berteriak merasakan milik Yukio kembali mengeras dan membesar mendadak di dalam dirinya.

-Kau baik-baik saja Rin chan?- suara dari ujung telepon terdengar samar bagi Yukio. Rin memamdang kesal menahan agar suaranya tak kembali keluar.

"Ahhaaahh baiklah Ashura san, sampai jumpa.. Ahh Yuukii..." suara manja Rin terdengar dari ponsel Ashura yang hanya bisa berusaha membaca situasi dan menutup ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

"Jangan tiba-tiba membesar di dalamku!" Rin memukul perlahan bahu Yukio. Ia hanya tersenyum, ia tak bisa menahan itu.

"Soalnya, Nii chan manis banget kalo lagi nahan desahan kayak tadi." Yukio semakin senang menggoda Rin. Ia menuntun Rin ke arah Sofa, dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dalam posisi terduduk.

Kini Rin terduduk di atasnya, wajanya masih berantakan dan sedikit kelelahan sekarang. Ia membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar leluasa bergerak di atas adiknya yang memandanginya dengan senyum yang tak ia mengerti.

"Besar banget- Achh-" Rin menaik turunkan pinggulnya perlahan berusaha membiasakan dirinya. Lelehan cairan putih membanjiri bagian kemaluan Yukio yang berada di dalamnya. Rasa meluap dan panas itu membuatnya semakin meluap tak tertahan. Cepat dan lebih cepat, gelitik birahi dan hujaman mata yang menatapnya leluasa dari iris hitam jernih Yukio membuatnya semakin menjadi. Yukio menggenggam erat kemaluan Rin yang sejak tadi sudah menegang, kedutan itu sesekali terasa di telapak tangan Yukio. Kemudian ia menggenggam ekor Rin yang bermain-main di belakang tubuhnya.

"Onii chan! Tahan ya?" Yukio menghantamkan kemaluannya lebih dalam lagi ke tubuh kakaknya yang mengejang hebat di saat bersamaan. Kakinya mengejang dan tubuhnya melengkung hampir jatuh.

Ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya, Yukio semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan Rin yang duduk di atasnya.

"Ahhh- ahhnngg -..." Rin menggeliat hebat bersamaan luncuran cairan putih kental yang membasahi dada bidang Yukio yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Yukii- ahh.." Rin memejamkan matanya dan memeluk bahu besar Yukio yang ada di depannya.

"Aku kan memberikannya-"

"Seluruh diriku." aroma nafas yang sangat familiar, hangat dan menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh di hadapannya dengan lembut seakan menyentuh kapas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukio hanya tersenyum lembut membalas pelukan Rin yang merengkuhnya. Ia pasti kelelahan, bagaimana sangat menyenangkan menggangu Rin yang manis dan mudah di goda seperti ini.

"Nii chan- Kau sangat manis."

Wajah Rin bersemu hingga terlinganya, ia tak menyadari langit bahkan sudah gelap. Hal seperti ini tidak di lakukan kakak beradik, ini bukan bercanda lagi namanya.

"Aku serius, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh diriku. Onii chan-"

"Ughh- Yukio jangan menggombaliku."

"Aku serius, ayo kita mandi bersama?"

Yukio menatap Rin yang tak berani menatap wajah Yuki sejak tadi. Ia bisa melayang menelan bulat-bulat ucapan Yukio yang suka menggodanya.

"Kita bisa main satu ronde lagi di-"

"Hentikan itu Yukio! Pinggangku sakit."

Rin menghentikan ucapan Yukio dengan tangannya dan berusaha menolak godaan adik kembarnya itu.

Yukio hanya terkekeh semakins enang dengan wajah manis dengan telinga dan ekor kucingnya.

"Kalau begitu setelah mandi kita bisa-"

"Yuukii- kau sangat mesum!" Rin memukul pelan dada dengan pola kotak yang berkeringat dan sedikit kotor itu.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku- walau aku mesum ya kan? Nii chan?"

Yukio mengulum lembut bibir Rin yang tak bisa membalas gombalan adiknya saat ini. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

saudara yang salaing mencintai dan membutuhkan lebih dari apapun. Manis dan hangat, cinta yang perlahan datang dari kebiasaan.

_"Memberikan seluruh dirimu pada hidup seseorang, dan memberikan hidupmu hanya untuk satu orang."_

* * *

><p><em>Thx<em>

_Zen san-_


End file.
